


I'll Choose You Forever

by chihiroqt



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihiroqt/pseuds/chihiroqt
Summary: Dan has always been one to choose his words carefully. Today he recites his vows to Phil and as nervous as he is, his message is clear.





	I'll Choose You Forever

Dan swallows nervously, it was time for the vows. Phil gives him a reassuring smile before Dan drops their hands and with shaking fingers, reaches inside his suit jacket, retrieving the rumpled piece of binder paper that’s been burning a hole in his tuxedo the whole ceremony. Carefully he unfolds the paper, the creases have been folded and unfolded almost a thousand times since he wrote them weeks ago. His handwriting is a mess, ink bleeding together and a suspicious stain in the bottom right. Dan’s writing is even worse than usual, he can barely read his tangled script, not that is mattered. He’d spent so much time trying to write the perfect vows, he’s practically memorized it by now. He takes a deep breath, and begins:

“Hey Phil,” he chokes out, earning a laugh from Phil and the rest of their family and friends in the audience. “So, these are my wedding vows. This is our wedding. I don’t really know where to begin.. You said I had to be somewhat sentimental, so here goes: 

Phillip Michael Lester, I love you so much, words just don’t do justice. Before you I was nothing but a broken, anxiety ridden mess of a university student and somehow you fixed me. There is no other person in the world I’d rather have beside me, helping me through an existential crisis, but the truth is when you’re around I don’t go into sudden spurs of panic because you make me feel like everything is alright. 

I owe you everything and I am so incredibly thankful I stumbled upon your YouTube channel. I never told you that your video was the second one recommended for me and I chose to watch a black and white video of a man with bad hair ranting about whatever it was you were ranting about but I’m lucky I did as it led me to meeting my best friend.

My parents always warned me about creepy guys on the internet kidnapping me but they never warned me about beautiful boys with blue eyes stealing my heart. Do you remember the day we met at the train station? How we literally ran into each other’s arms like some movie cliche? Or when you kissed me when we were on the Manchester Eye? When we filmed PINOF for the first time? Who knew what we had just signed up for.

This is more of me reminiscing how we met more than my vows but I love you and I love us. I love the world we created together just you and me. I love how far we’ve come since skyping until ungodly hours and texting each other pointless messages. 

I vow to love you unconditionally, forever until the day I die and whatever is beyond that. Now before I get all philosophical this is me vowing to never wake you up before 10 am unless it’s an absolute emergency. I vow to always tell you when you have food stuck in your teeth or when your zipper’s down. I vow to not get too mad when you eat my cereal and to fix your fringe with it needs fixing.

But above all, I vow to always choose you. I chose to tweet you and to open myself up to you. I chose buy a train ticket at 18 years old and travel to a city I’ve never been to and meet a man I’ve only seen as a blurry collection of pixels on my laptop screen. I chose to move in with said “stranger” and I chose to say yes when he asked me to marry him. 

I’ll choose you for the rest of my life. Never have I cared for someone as much as I do for you and I don’t mean it lightly when I say you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. There’s no other person in the world I would rather hang out with for the rest of my life.”

Phil is crying as Dan finished his vows, it’s a little bit different from traditional vows but it’s everything that needed to be said. Dan is tearing up, even though he promised himself he wouldn’t cry. And the look on Phil’s face, his smile and his sky blue eyes and how they’re glistening with tears.. Dan has always been an indecisive person but never has he been so sure of his choice than right now.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short ficlet of dnp getting married bc i honestly can't get enough of how in love they are.   
> originally posted on my tumblr, find me @tommo-kan ♡


End file.
